Elijah and Kol
This is the relationship between two Original vampire brothers Elijah and Kol. Elijah revived Kol in Bringing Out The Dead, after he had spent more than a century being dead. Kol is often referred to by fans as mini-Elijah, referring to the fact that they strongly resemble each other. They have a difficult relationship. Kol looked up to him and Elijah seems to hold him in distaste. In ''Ashes to Ashes'''' Davina said that Kol hates Elijah. History Pre-history Elijah and Kol were both born into the new world (North America), even if Elijah was conceived in Norway. Their whole family and them were humans during The Middle Ages, until the death of their younger brother Henrik, who was killed by werewolves. Then their mother Esther and their father Mikael spoke of turning their children into the first vampires in history. They drank wine which was laced with the blood of Tatia. Mikael then killed them and made them feed on human blood, making them The Original Vampires. After the death of their mother, both Kol and Finn fled, whilst Elijah promised his sister Rebekah and his half-brother Niklaus that they would stick together as one, always and forever. 1114, Italy During the 12th century, Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah were in Italy; following the Normans as they conquered the South - turning and feeding off of people as they travelled. Kol was in the East at the time, making the family infamous by not being very discreet with his actions. Elijah acknowledged this and warned Niklaus that he and Kol were making the stories of the Original Vampires spread. When Kol reunited with his siblings again, they were all invited to Alexander 's house for a gathering. Later that night, Alexander found Rebekah in a vunerable position to strike from revealing the cure and earning her trust. After daggering Rebekah, he then signalled the rest of The Five to dagger the remaining Mikaelsons with the other White Oak Daggers. However, Klaus - due to his werewolf lineage - killed the five hunters and resurrected all of his siblings, except for Finn due to him being too judgemental and a dullard. 1702, Spain While living in Spain, Kol's violent and careless nature revealed the Original family's location to Mikael, who came after them, burning the country in his wake. Elijah and Klaus went looking for Kol and found him in a tavern, having been gluttonously feasting on all of the humans there. Elijah and Klaus warned him that Mikael was coming and that they needed to leave but Kol simply refused, reasoning that Mikael only really wanted to go after Klaus, not him. They persisted, telling him that Rebekah and Finn were already onboard a ship, ready to depart but Kol brushed them off, telling them that Rebekah did whatever Klaus wanted and Finn had no say in the matter since he was daggered. When Kol continued to resist, Elijah stopped him and held him at bay while Klaus daggered him, neutralizing him so they could bring him with them as they left Europe. 1821, New Orleans When Elijah began growing close to Klaus' young ward, Marcellus Gerard, Klaus grew jealous and bored, bringing him to excessive drinking and bloodlust. He voiced him complaints to Elijah, saying that all he needed was someone to have fun with and revealed that he had undaggered Kol. Elijah rushed to the coffins downstairs to find Kol out of his box and already feeding without remorse. Later, Elijah chastised his younger brothers for their slaughter of what was reported to be forty-six people in a building. Kol corrected him by telling him it was at least sixty, saying that they must have missed checking the attic. Klaus began arguing with Elijah about Elijah's growing role in Marcellus' life while Kol snidely remarked that the boy wasn't a member of their family. Elijah watched as Klaus scornfully told Kol that Marcellus was family. Sometime later, Elijah discovered that Kol was watching Marcellus and had compelled a group of people to put on Hamlet but actually committ the murders that took place in the play. Elijah tried to stop the disturbing performance as Kol snapped a performer's neck just for getting Hamlet's name wrong. Elijah asked Kol if there was any end to his disturbing imagination, looking down on him for his sadism. Kol tried to defend himself by telling Elijah that he was simply teaching Marcellus how to be a vampire since Kol knew that Klaus wanted him to be one someday. Kol showed that he even went so far as to feed Marcellus his blood, telling Elijah that all he needed was to kill the boy and he'd be a vampire. Elijah furiously grabbed Kol but was stopped by Klaus who demanded that Elijah let Kol go. When Elijah did, Kol thanked Klaus for intervening before Klaus stuck a dagger in him yet again. While Kol lay neutralized in his coffin once more, Elijah straightened up his outfit, apologizing for what had transpired. He even went so far as to apologize for seeming to be hypocritical and against the family by letting Kol be daggered but explained that it was for Klaus' own benefit. He said that Klaus needed to be Marcellus' mentor for his own sake and that Kol's presence in Klaus' life and Elijah's in Marcellus' were preventing that. 1914, New Orleans After being awakened in the early 20th century, Kol had plotted with the witches of New Orleans to create a dagger that would work on Klaus. When Rebekah discovered his plan, she told Klaus. When Klaus revealed that he knew about the plan during the family's Christmas party, Kol tried to flee but was stopped by Elijah, who held him down while Klaus daggered him. Throughout The Vampires Diaries Series |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= In Catch Me If You Can, during a tense confrontation between Kol and Rebekah, Rebekah threatened Kol with a dagger. Kol was infuriated by this, saying that the search for the cure was ripping their family apart and that Elijah was gone because he was disgusted by his family. Kol was visibly upset about his older brother's feelings toward them. In American Gothic, Elijah acknowledged that he knew what it was like to lose a brother, having heard of Kol's death. He seemed very forgiving and sympathetic towards Elena's own loss of her younger brother, despite the role she had in killing Kol. In'' Pictures of You, when Elijah wanted to hear his siblings' reasons for wanting the cure, Klaus mentioned that he wanted to give it to Silas so Silas would stop tormenting him. He explained that Silas wanted to destroy The Other Side, which would bring all supernatural creatures back from the dead. He specifically mentioned to Elijah, knowing how much Elijah loved family, that Finn and Kol would be brought back and reunited with them but despite this, Elijah still refused to help Klaus. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In [[Rebirth|''Rebirth]],'' Kol returned from the Other Side with the help of his mother, being put into the body of a witch named Kaleb. Elijah remained unaware that his brother was alive through the episode. In [[Alive and Kicking|''Alive and Kicking]],'' Kol took Davina Claire on a date to learn information from her but they were attacked by a group of werewolves. After Kol had been tossed aside with ease due to his new body not being strong, he watched as Davina summoned Mikael, who she had revived herself. His father slaughtered the werewolves before Elijah showed up. Elijah shared Kol's surprise at seeing their father alive. Once Mikael had fled, Elijah noticed Kol but didn't recognize him in his new body. Elijah remained unaware that his brother was alive until [[Every Mother's Son|''Every Mother's Son]], ''when Finn revealed that Esther had also brought Kol back to life, and that her plan for her children was so justified that it had caused even the wildest of the siblings to see the errors of his vampire ways. He still didn't know that he'd already met Kol in his new body. In [[Chasing the Devil’s Tail|''Chasing the Devil’s Tail]], Kol was taken captive by Marcel and brought to the compound. Elijah and Klaus arrived and saw that he was a prisoner, along with Finn. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Elijah and Klaus tried to turn Finn and Kol to their side. Though Elijah had to leave in the middle of the interrogations, Kol eventually joined them against Esther. In ''Brotherhood of the Damned'', both Elijah and Kol were brought, along with Klaus, to Finn's magical astral plane. While there, they talked about Kol's recent actions of putting Rebekah's spirit into an unknown body and keeping her from reuniting with her family. Elijah displayed a great amount of resentment toward Kol for his action against Rebekah and actually seemed satisfied when Finn made Kol experience pain. In I Love You, Goodbye, after Kol's condition worsened and Rebekah informed Elijah and Klaus that Kol wouldn't make it through the night, they together rushed to their dying brother. They included Kol into their "always and forever" saying and stood with him in his final moments, mourning him. Kol told them that all he ever wanted was for them to care about him and was smiling as he died, happy to see that they did. Quotes Kol 'to 'Rebekah:'' ''"Look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won't even show his face; he's so disgusted by our bickering." . Elijah to Kol: " Is there no limit to your violent imagination brother ?" Elijah to Kol (as Kaleb)': '"Something to say ?" 'Kol: '"Not me, mate. Not a bloody thing." Gallery Kol neutralized.jpg 7rzdtX-_OLk.jpg 7YRvLS7fI2g.jpg Kol and Elijah.jpg CD3NhhK99Lc.jpg Kol2.jpg Finn Kol Elijah Klaus.jpg Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161370-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161479-1280-720.jpg 1 (19).jpg VMuqQRNaQFQ.jpg|Nathaniel Buzolic (Kol) and Daniel Gillies (Elijah) with fans =) Critiques-the-originals-saison-2-episode-2-al-L-fj94TF.png Tumblr_njy10nbZJJ1s389oyo1_500.gif Tumblr njy10nbZJJ1s389oyo3 500.gif B-BQUSYCQAAV5Ct_2.gif Trivia * Interestingly, though they had scenes together, the two brothers were never shown to speak directly to each other on-screen during the course of being on The Vampire Diaries. However, in The Originals, they first spoke directly to each other in flashbacks during'' Alive & Kicking.'' * Many fans think that Daniel Gillies (Elijah) and Nathaniel Buzolic (Kol) actually bare quite a resemblance and could even be mistaken for being related. * According to Kol, all the siblings (except Finn who was still neutralized) had lived together in New Orleans. * When Elijah returned in American Gothic, it wasn't clear if he was aware of Kol's death as he didn't bring it up when talking with Elena or Katherine and didn't show any reaction to it. He mentioned knowing what if felt like to lose a brother but could have been talking about Finn andFinnHenrik. * Even though Elijah seemed to hold him in some distaste, Kol seemed to look up to Elijah, following his lead during Esther's attempt to kill them and looking particularly hurt by Elijah's disappointment at the state of their family. * During the first on-screen interaction between Elijah and Kol in the present-day, Elijah is unaware that he is speaking to his younger brother (who is possessing the body of a witch). * Elijah participated in at least three of Kol's daggerings. * Via Davina Kol hates Elijah. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Male Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family